


Falling

by FeyreGrace44, StephaniD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Falling at over a hundred miles an hour is terrifying. But falling for all eternity is better than choosing. Michael or Lucifer? Heaven or Hell? Good or Bad? It's an obvious choice for the average angel. I didn't want to choose so my destiny is to fall until the end of time.





	1. Workings

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is sort of based on Supernatural, it is set on a parallel earth, not Sam and Dean's. There are some similarities and some differences, but it is more different than similar.

1st Class Fallen is roughly equal in power to an Angel or Demon

Angels and Demons have three classes, which all have names and different power levels

1st Class: Angels and Demons  
Has one set of Feathered or Membraneous wings. Has a small halo or one set of horns. Least powerful.

2nd Class: Seraphim and ????  
Has two sets of Feathered or Membraneous wings. Has a medium halo or two sets of horns. 

3rd Class: Archangels and Archdemons  
Has three sets of Feathered or Membraneous wings. Has a large halo or three sets of horns. Most powerful.

Michael and the seven heavenly virtues rule Heaven and the other angels. They are all Archangels, but Michael is slightly more powerful than the others. Under those eight, there are 100 other Archangels, 10,000 Seraphim and 1,000,000 Angels. 

Lucifer and the seven deadly sins rule Hell and the other demons. They are all Archdemons, but Lucifer is slightly more powerful than the others. Under those eight, there are 100 other Archdemons, 10,000 ??? and 1,000,000 Demons.

Although the Fallen don't know yet, God (Chuck) is in Heaven, helping Michael and the Angels. God's sister (Amara) is in Hell, helping Lucifer and the Demons.


	2. Prologue

As I fall I feel two things. Infinite agony and unending terror. The pain of suffocating and the pain of having every feather ripped from my wings distract me from the fear of it happening forever. The only thing that keeps me from being overwhelmed is a story. It's about an Archangel, you may have heard of him. Gabriel. It tells how when God disappeared with the Archangel Raphael, Michael took over leading Heaven while Lucifer leads Hell. Then Gabriel, the youngest Archangel, was forced to choose between his two eldest brothers. He refused and as a result was cast out of both Heaven and Hell, doomed by both brothers to fall for all time.  
But Gabriel was a trickster. When he was younger, all the gods had regular meetings. Loki, the adopted son of Odin, and Lucifer used to play together the same way Thor Odinson and Michael did. Although Lucifer never wanted Gabriel to join in he watched and he learnt tricks and magic. When he was cast down to fall, he used the powers he had acquired to pull himself out of the free fall, landing on a nearby planet, Earth. The beings there were primitive, but Gabriel remembered this planet was special, he had helped God build it.  
Over time, the beings got smarter and began building things and inventing. While this was happening, the Angels were all forced to choose, Michael or Lucifer. Some stayed in Heaven, retaining their wings and halos, while others fell to Hell, loosing their feathers and halos, leaving only leathery wings and horns. During this fall, they became Demons. Those that did not choose were cast out as Gabriel had been. Eventually, Gabriel discovered this and began rescuing the angels from their free fall. Although they retained their feathered wings, their halos had been replaced by horns, showing that they were on neither side. Slowly, Gabriel built an army of angels to help protect the earth from the raging battle between his two eldest brothers. He became known as the protector of Earth and he is my last hope.


	3. Impact

I fade in and out of consciousness. When I regain it fully, my entire body feels as if it is on fire. Entering Earth's atmosphere, two thoughts enter my head. One; someone saved me, I've somehow been pushed from my eternal downfall. Two; pain, if falling was agony, this is going to be so much worse. The continents rush up far too quickly and I start to make out mountains. All too soon the major multiple lane roads are visible and then...

The ground shudders with the impact. I lie in a crater the size of a small house, every bone feeling the shattering that would have happened had I been human. There is no air in my lungs but even if there was I couldn't scream. Although I'm not physically injured, I can't move or crippling pain washes through me in waves. As an angel, I shouldn't need or feel anything, but now, I am hungry and thirsty and I can feel. Pain is the worst thing I can imagine, but there is something else too. The setting sun is warm on my skin and it is the one nice thing in all of this. I close my eyes and my ears pick up an engine less than a mile away.

A truck pulls up at the edge of the crater and a girl gets out, no more than sixteen. She stares from the edge of the crater for a second before running back to her truck. She appears a moment later with a blanket, a bottle of water and food. Stepping carefully to avoid my spread-eagled wings, she tips the water to my mouth and I finish it, gasping as it clears my throat and lets me breathe in clean air. I gulp down the food and feel some vague strength returning to my body. I sit up slowly, my vision clearing as I pull my wings in and look up. The girl wraps the blanket around my shoulders and sits next to me.

"Are you okay?" I stare at her, frowning.

"Better now. Thank you. Why are you helping me?" She frowns now.

"Because, I'd help anyone that needed it. Plus, my life is really boring." I smile and nod.

"What's your name?" She smiles and stands up, offering me a hand.

"Wynter. Spelled with a y." I smile and take her hand. She pulls me up and I wince at the lingering pain.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Nova."

"Do you have somewhere to go?" I shake my head, that's partly why arriving on Earth is so disconcerting. "Come on then. My sister and I have a spare room. She's in the truck." She puts an arm around my shoulders and I sag into her, just making it to the car. She opens the back door and I climb inside, lying on my front across all three seats so as not to crush my wings. A second woman sits in the passenger seat, maybe a year or two older than Wynter.

"Who's this?" Wynter climbs into the driver's seat before answering.

"Nova." I close my eyes and stay quiet the entire ride while they discuss cheerleading animatedly. The truck is slow and confining compared to freedom of the sky, but I almost don't care.

\-----

We arrive at Wynter's house and despite the scale of heaven, this astounds me. Summer unlocks the door while Wynter helps me in, up the stairs and into a guest bedroom. She stops by the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Clean clothes. I'd like someone to burn these." I gesture to the robe I currently wear. It's my only connection to heaven with the exception of a necklace made of shell and copper thread. The necklace is the only thing of sentimental value, given to me by God at my creation. Wynter nods and goes away for a second, bringing back three sets of clothes. I muster the energy and will to smile, after all, she didn't have to help me.

"If you need anything else, I'm in the room at the end of the hall." I nod and as soon as she leaves, I sag onto the four poster bed. I stare around the room for a minute before getting up. Back to the door, I let the blanket drop and strip my heavenly robe off, throwing it away without a second glance. A gasp from the doorway makes me turn suddenly, wings brought round to cover. Summer stares between my horns and my wings, entirely unsure of what to make of it. I slam the door shut with one wing. I breathe out and slump back down on the bed, crawling under the covers with my wings wrapped around me.

\-----

Yawning, I rub my eyes and roll over, landing heavily on the floor, one wing tucked under me. I groan and stand up, stretching and sighing. The clothes Wynter had given me are strange compared to what I usually wear. Thankfully, she found a top that could accommodate my wings. I pull underwear on before struggling into the top and trousers. Finding my way downstairs is easy, Wynter thought to leave arrows showing the way. In the kitchen is a note. 'I am out at school, will be back about 3. Summer is at college and then will be out with friends until about 6. Make yourself at home as much as you can. There is cash in the bowl by the door and food in the fridge. I'll take you shopping when I get back. Wynter.' I smile at the note and tuck it into a pocket in my trousers. The house is big and worth exploring so I wander around, discovering hiding places and a seemingly infinite amount of rooms. After an hour I manage to find the kitchen again and find something to eat. The clock already says 2pm so I curl up in a comfy chair and press a red button on a long black box thing. A large screen lights up and I watch, fascinated. Humans are more intelligent and creative than Michael or Lucifer ever gave them credit for. I hear the door opening and keys thrown into a ceramic bowl. Wynter's voice echoes from the hallway and I bounce up far more energetically than I meant to. "Nova? I'm back." I wander into the hall.

"How was school?" She rolls her eyes and dumps her rucksack by the door, picking up a shoulder bag and grabbing her keys again. I hover by the door.

"Come on then."

"What about my wings? And horns?" She frowns.

"Can't you tuck them away or make them invisible or something?" I roll my eyes.

"Can you do that with your arms?" She shakes her head. "No. Don't be stupid." She nods.

"Just leave them, it'll be fine." I take her word for it and follow her out to her car.

"Where are we going?" She closes the door at the same moment mine closes.

"I thought we'd start by going to the mall." I raise an eyebrow, having no idea what a mall is. "It's like a big shop with tons of other shops inside. We'll need clothes for you and an identity and probably a phone." The concept is enthralling. "Are you going to stay with us?" I shrug.

"If you'll have me. It's not like I've got anywhere else to go at the moment. Gabriel might come at some point though." She stares.

"Gabriel. As in Mary and Joseph Gabriel?" I lean away from her stare.

"Yeah?"

"He's on Earth?" I sigh.

"Just drive okay." She starts the engine and pulls out backwards.

\-----

By the time we arrive at the mall, I feel like I've answered about a thousand questions although it was probably only twenty or so. Wynter parks and we get out. I stare at the huge building in front of me, entirely forgetting to be self-conscious about my wings and horns. Wynter grabs my wrist and drags me inside. She pulls me into the fifth clothes shop I see and goes directly over to the counter. Keeping me squarely behind her, she rings the bell on the desk. "Hey. Do you know if Emily is here?" The woman shakes her head.

"No. She called in sick twenty minutes ago." Wynter nods and drags me away again.

"Okay. Have a look for clothes that you like but don't wander too far away." I nod and wander to a rail of clothes, looking through. Wynter pulls out what I assume is a phone and talks into it, something about needing to organise an identity. After thirty minutes of wandering around choosing clothes and trying them on, we have about ten outfits that Wynter deems appropriate, all of them with open backed tops which don't squash my wings. Wynter pays, not bothered by the three figure bill. Outside the clothes shop, she spots another shop and drags me inside, ordering a few things from a counter before sitting down in a comfy corner seat.  
"Nova, go change into the navy blue outfit." I look up and nod. She points to a corridor with a toilet sign on it and hands me a bag.

\-----

I exit five minutes later and wander over to sit opposite Wynter again. She explains the trousers which I do not understand. "Those trousers, they're jeans, made of denim, the same as that jacket." I nod and store the information. "Here. Drink this." I suck on the straw and something very cold but not horrible tasting hits the roof of my mouth. It's a nice contrast to the the hot summery weather outside. Wynter looks over my shoulder and I turn to find every person in the shop staring at me. I stand up, my wings knocking the drink off the table. I catch it with one wing and I transfer it back up into my hand. I pick the shoulder bag up off the seat next to me and Wynter stands too, picking up all of the bags. We go over to the car and dump the bags on the back seat, freeing up our hands.

"Where to now?"

\-----

As a Fallen - which is what I am now, not an Angel anymore, but not quite a Demon - earth is a huge and terrifying place. Lucifer always told us that humans are stupid insignificant creatures not worth our time. Michael, although not as explicit in his use of language, said pretty much the same. They don't care whether humans die in their war, they're too busy fighting to notice. Actually, humans are more intelligent and kind and caring than I could have imagined.

Wynter waves a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Nova." I look up and glance sideways at her. She shows me a plain white box with a symbol on it. "This is for you. I'll show you how to use it when we get home." I nod.

"Thank you Wynter. I do have a question though. Why are you helping me?" She frowns and shakes her head.

"What do you mean? I've already told you." A quiet far-off bang makes me look up. Wynter didn't hear with her human ears. I open the car door and climb out. A tiny glowing speck falls from the sky getting closer by the minute. Without explaining I hover mid air.

"Drive to the same place you found me. And, uh, go as fast as you can." I shoot off, up into the air and then horizontally towards the glowing figure. It plummets towards Earth, so I hover underneath, bracing myself. The figure hits hard into my arms and we both go tumbling towards Earth. I spread my wings out to slow our descent and I just manage to make us touch down gently. I put the Fallen on the ground and roll her over. My sister, my twin. She groans and rolls over, vomiting all over the side of the road. Noticing my shadow she scrambles backwards. I grab her hand.

"Hope! It's me, it's you sister." Hope looks up at me.

"Grace? Grace!" Forgetting her exhaustion and injuries from her fall, she hugs me. I smile slightly.

"I'm not Grace anymore. Remember, we're Fallen now. We're not allowed to use our Angel names. I am Nova now. I thought you could be Astra if you want." She nods and smiles lying back on the ground. "A new friend of mine will be here in a minute. I'm staying at her house just now until Gabriel finds me." Astra nods.

"I'm going to get to meet humans?" I nod.

"Yes. They're amazing and wonderful and oh, you'll like them. Wynter, she's sixteen, and an albino, very pretty though, with these beautiful grey eyes. Her older sister Summer is nineteen, she's the polar opposite of Wynter, dark skinned, dark haired but still beautiful with the same matching grey eyes." I smile at the peaceful look on Astra's face. "Yes, I think you'll like them."

Wynter's car pulls up and she climbs out, staring at the other Fallen in my arms. "This is Astra, my sister. She's Fallen too." Wynter nods and helps me life my sister into the car.

\-----

We arrive back at Wynter's at six and help Astra onto the sofa. The door slams and Summer's voice echoes from the hallway. "I'm back. What's for dinner?" She appears in the doorway to the living room and stares hard at Astra, who wakes up enough to stand and face her.

"Astra is my sister. We're Fallen, no longer Angels, but not all the way to becoming Demons. If it's okay with you, we'd like to stay here until Gabriel finds us and we can join the Fallen who protect Earth." She stares between the two of us, the pale colour of Astra's usually tanned face, our horns and our wings. Before she can answer, the front door bangs open and a dry, burning wind whips through the house. I extend a hand to Astra, transferring some of my power to her, just enough that if we need to fight, she'll be able to hold her own. A figure approaches and solidifies in the entrance to the living room. Thin crimson skin which only just covers it's bones and muscles, pointed ears and extended fang-like canines as well as the whipping tail mark it as a fourth class demon, the only type that can walk the earth. Summer backs away without taking her eyes off the creature.

"What is that?" Her voice has suddenly gone very high pitched. I growl at it.

"That is a Demon. Fourth class." Summer sways on her feet. Wynter just palms two knives and snarls.

"Get out of my house. Now." The Demon laughs, the sound like crackling flames. It hisses as it talks.

"Give me the Fallen and perhaps we can come to some kind of arrangement." Summer makes to move but I push her back into a chair with one wing. Wynter circles the knives around in her hand. Astra doesn't have the energy to tell her that the steel blades are useless against it.

"Not today." With a flick of her wrist, the knife skims the Demon's arm and thick red-black blood oozes out. It laughs. I pull on the charm on my necklace and it comes off. As my grip tightens around it, a blade forms, short, less than twenty inches including the shell hilt, but made of copper. Now the Demons hisses and it's spearhead tail points over it's shoulder at us. Ordinary, stainless steel knives might not do anything against it, but copper will. Astra pulls her own ivory necklace charm off and it transforms into a blade like my own with an ivory handle. The Demon still comes towards us, flicking ornaments off the shelf telekinetically. Unfortunately for it, Astra and I have both had psychic training, so it can't get into out heads and shut us down, and it's too focused on us to bother with Wynter. It teleports, wrapping it's long flexible tail around Astra's neck. She drops her blade and grabs hold of the tail trying to loosen it. I slice the tail with my own blade and the thin red skin burns away, leaving only the muscles underneath. It hisses and lets go of my sister, who stumbles forwards, only just managing to steady herself with her wings. Wynter picks up Astra's blade, tests its weight and then throws it straight towards the Demon, almost too fast. The Demon bats it away and it goes into my left forearm. I grunt and pull it out so that it can heal, which it does by the time I've moved forwards enough to catch it off guard. I throw it up against the wall and pin it there with my arms. I talk to Wynter over my shoulder.

"The only way to send it back to where it came from is to stab it though the heart with one of these blades coated in Fallen blood. Would you like to do the honours?" Wynter grabs my knife off Astra and covers it in her my blood. It screeches as Astra and I hold it up against the wall so that Wynter can stab it. As soon as the Fallen blood touches the Demon's heart, it lets out a final screech and we drop it. It writhes on the floor for almost a minute before turning to ash and being carried away by the hot, dry wind. It can go back to whichever Hellhole it crawled out of. We collapse into the sofa and Astra passes out again.

Everyone is quiet for the rest of the evening. Summer and Wynter make food in the kitchen in silence but after that we all go our own separate ways. I take Astra to the room next to mine and leave her to sleep. By nine I am ready to go to bed, but Summer calls Wynter and me to the living room to talk.

"Listen. I don't want to risk my life or my sister's life by taking the two of you in. Unless you can assure me that we will not be in any further danger, you're both going to have to find somewhere else to go." I look at the floor and chew on the inside of my lip.

"I have an idea. I don't know if you'll like it, but it's the best I've got at the moment." She nods and gestures for me to continue. "I, we, can ward this house and both of you. That'll mean that no full Angel or Demon can find you. The only type that can come to Earth without permission from elders and might be able to find you can be killed by copper knives touched by a Fallen and covered in Fallen blood. We can train both of you to defend yourselves as well as warding." Summer nods again and smiles a little.

"I think we can work with that." I smile. "When can we start?"

"Well warding this house will take me and Astra at least four hours, but I can ward both of you now if you want." Wynter chimes in.

"Do we need anything? Candles? A pentagram?" I shake my head and hold out a hand.

"No, not for warding, but a pentagram charm is very good protection against evil. If you've got charm bracelets, I can get you a one each." They nod. "Okay. Warding. I'll do Wynter first. Give me your right arm." I close my eyes to concentrate before finding the power I'm looking for and opening my eyes again. Wynter winces as the warding burns itself into her skin. When I take my hand away, there is a reddened handprint and in the palm is a pentagram with flame-like things around the outside and words around that.

"What is it?"

"It's an anti-possession symbol as well as some old enochian. It roughly translates to 'I am protected by a Fallen'." Wynter nods and stares at the black mark on her arm. Summer holds out her arm and grunts while I burn the same mark into her arm. She admires the white mark briefly. "If Astra has regained her strength by tomorrow, we can start on the house, but in all honesty, fighting that Demon will have set her back. If I had fully regained my energy, I could transfer some of mine to her, but I'm not at full strength yet. I'll need to sleep well tonight and then I should be at full power tomorrow." My inner eyelids flick across quickly and my eyes go fully coloured, blue and purple. A voice whispers in my head.

"Don't worry sister. We are coming." My eyes flick back and a tear rolls down my face.

"Rue." I say quietly. Summer and Wynter stare at me.

"Who's Rue?"

\-----

By the next morning, my full Angel powers are back, along with the full range of Demon powers that my new horns allow me access to. Astra wakes around eleven and stuffs five jam sandwiches into her mouth before sighing. I raise an eyebrow from across the table. I've not eaten since I first got here and I don't know if we even need to eat or drink or sleep. Seeing my stare, Astra shrugs.

"What?" She puts a hand up to run it through her hair but stops. "Is it? Am I? Bad?" I shake my head. She sighs and slumps slightly. "Have you heard form Gabriel or Hanna or Eliana?"

"No. But I have heard form Rue. She says they're coming. I don't know how long it'll take for them to get here though. Until then," I get up and take Astra's plate to the sink, "Summer asked if we can ward this place and I can't do it on my own." Astra nods thinking carefully.

"What warding can we do? If we ward against Demons and Angels, will we be able to get in still?" I frown.

"I think we should be fine. We're technically not either species so we just need to not ward it against the Fallen." Astra nods and bounces up.

"Come on then." I look at Astra, her wings currently being used to cover her.

"Astra. Clothes." Astra looks down.

"Oh."

"Come on. Wynter took me shopping yesterday and I have this orange ensemble that would suit you perfectly."

"I've finished. You?" I nod and step back, surveying the house. The warding we have spent the last five hours working on, when I wave a hand over it, disappears, hidden until needed. "We should test it just in case." She stares at the front door, and throws out a tendril of white light - one of the angel powers - but it recoils as it hits the hidden warding. I throw out a spear of darkness to test the warding against demons, and it is also thrown back. Astra nods, satisfied.

"Good." I rub my temples where a headache is beginning to form. "Hey. Astra. Do you want to train a little? I need to keep busy." Astra nods and flies over to face me, a few metres away. "Powers or swords?" I throw a little blackfire towards her. She dodges it easily, although it isn't hot enough to burn. "Powers it is then."

\-----

When we have both trained our powers, both old and new, we go back inside. I fill a glass of water and drain it, but my headache still nags in the back of my mind. "Hey. Astra. Do you think we'll miss never being exhausted, never needing to shower, you know, things like that?" Astra stares at me a confused look all over her face. "Never mind." Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots through my head and my vision explodes into a million sparks. I grip the side but my finger just sink straight through the marble surface. An image dances behind my eyes and then it all goes away, as quickly as it had come. "Astra. We need to go somewhere. Now." She doesn't argue, just writes a note and locks the door behind us as we fly straight up. Then, I head straight south.

We land less than ten minutes later outside a house. It is ordinary, except for the symbol burned into the door. A five pointed star, with a strike through it. Astra glances at me and I nod. The second one in less than a week. One of my powers flings out, raw and untamed, and the door cracks before splintering and blowing in. We both grab the charms on our necklaces and our blades form. Astra follows me in and what we find does not surprise us. Not even a little.


End file.
